Innocence
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Certains moments dans une vie peuvent être absolument parfaits, tellement parfaits que l'on a du mal à y croire. Song fic sur la chanson du même nom. Couple Rogue x Yukino.


**Hello ! Première fanfic que je publie ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je voulais a tout prix l'écrire, parce que je n'ai jamais écrit d'OS de ce genre, et que cette chanson leur va juste trop bien. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ **

**edit : Ne faites pas attention. Quand je me relis, j'ai honte d'avoir OOcisé Rogue à ce point. Amen, je le réécrirais dès que j'aurais le temps.**

**Manga :** Fairy Tail

**Pairing : **Yukino x Rogue

**Chanson** : Innocence d'Avril Lavigne

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Mr Mashima n'a même pas voulu me donner Fried (et Rogue non plus ) Cruelle existence !

* * *

**Waking up I see that everything is ok**

_Au réveil je vois que tout va bien,_

**The first time in my life and now it's so great**

_Pour la première fois de ma vie tout est parfait._

Yukino ouvrit les yeux, et s'éveilla lentement.

Elle se sentait bien. Tellement bien.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas aussi bien dormi ?

**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**

_Lentement je regarde autour de moi et je suis stupéfaite. _

**I think about this little things that make life great**

_Je pense à toutes ces petites choses qui rendent la vie si belle._

La constellationniste ferma les yeux et recala sa tête dans le cou de la personne dont les bras musclés l'enlacaient.

Parfois, ce sont les choses les plus simples qui vous rendent heureux.

Le bonheur de Yukino tenait à la seule présence du dragon slayer de l'ombre à ses côtés.

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

_Je ne changerai pas la moindre chose,_

**This is the best feeling**

_C'est le meilleur sentiment que l'on puisse ressentir_

Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé quoi que se soit.

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

**This innocence is brilliant**

_Cette innocence est éclatante,_

**I hope that it will stay**

_J'espère qu'elle va le rester._

Yukino dégagea les mèches rebelles qui tombaient dans les yeux de Rogue, et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

Il était si beau, il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où elle n'en revenait pas de sa chance.

**This moment is perfect please don't go away**

_Ce moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas_

Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle savait que si un jour, elle venait à le perdre, elle ne s'en remettrais jamais.

Mais elle ça n'arriverait pas. Il l'aimait, et il n'y avait aucune raison que quoi que se soit vienne gâcher son bonheur**.**

**I need you now**

_J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant_

**And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by**

_Et je m'y accrocherai, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer._

Elle ne laisserait personne les séparer. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle se sentait seule quand il était en mission, et elle détestait chaque fois où il repartait. Et elle soupçonnait Sting de prendre son pied à emmener Rogue avec lui pendant trois jours au moins.

**I found a place so safe not a single tear**

_J'ai trouvé un endroit sûr où il n'y a pas une seule larme._

**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

_Pour la première fois de ma vie maintenant tout est si clair_

Il avait toujours été là pour elle.

Toujours été là pour sécher ses larmes, lorsqu'elle était mal, il le devinait instantanément.

**Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here**

_Le calme m'enveloppe, je suis tellement heureuse ici._

**It's so strong and now I let my self be sincere**

_C'est tellement fort, et maintenant je me laisse le droit d'être sincère._

Elle était calme près de lui, sa présence la rassurait.

Yukino s'était toujours sentie invisible parmis tous ces mages tous plus puissants les uns que les autres à Sabertooth.

Elle se faisait toute petite, faisant tout pour ne déranger personne.

Mais avec Rogue, tout était différent.

Avec Rogue, elle pouvait être sincère. Il était toujours là pour l'écouter, et même quand elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle savait qu'il était là pour elle.

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

_Je ne changerai pas la moindre chose,_

**This is the best feeling**

_C'est le meilleur sentiment que l'on puisse ressentir_

Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, ayant tout les deux une nature calme.

Mais leurs caractères étaient totalement opposés.

L'une était fragile, et l'autre prêt à affronter n'importe qui puisse l'embêter.

**This innocence is brilliant**

_Cette innocence est éclatante, _

**I hope that it will stay**

_J'espère qu'elle va le rester._

Malgré leurs différences, ils étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Leur couple incaranait le proverbe "Les contraires s'attirent"

**This moment is perfect please don't go away**

_Ce moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas_

**I need you now**

_J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant._

**And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by**

_Et je m'y accrocherai, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer._

Rogue était la ténèbre, Yukino la lumière.

Elle était plutôt douce, Il était parfois brutal.

Yukino souriait souvent, Rogue jamais.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

_Tu te sens tellement bien que tu crois rêver_

Ses sourires étaient pour elle. Seulement pour elle.

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

_C'est ce bonheur qui t'irradie de l'intérieur_

Elle était celle qu'il attendait, la personne qui l'avait arraché aux ténèbres.

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

_Tellement beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer_

Elle était tout ce qui le rendait heureux.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

_Tu te sens tellement bien que tu crois rêver_

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

_C'est ce bonheur qui t'irradie de l'intérieur_

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

_Tellement beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer_

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre**.**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

_Tellement beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer_

Le dagon slayer se réveilla, et sourit en voyant les cheveux couleur ivoire qui lui chatouillaient le menton.

**This innocence is brilliant**

_Cette innocence est éclatante, _

**It makes you wanna cry**

_Au point qu'elle te donne envie de pleurer._

-Déjà réveillé ? lui demanda t-elle sans bouger de sa position.

Lorsqu'elle parlait, il sentait son souffle chaud sur son cou.

Il prit délicatement son menton entre ses mains, de sorte à ce qu'elle le regarde.

-Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

**This innocence is brilliant please don't go away**

_Cette innocence est éclatante, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas_

Il ressentait le besoin de le lui dire, là, maintenant.

C'était sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la seule qui occupait ses pensées, et cela, qu'il dorme, qu'il soit en mission ou tout simplement avec elle.

**I need you now**

_J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant._

Yukino rougit, prise au dépourvu, ne sachant que répondre, et les lèvres de Rogue qui cherchaient les siennes ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche.

Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer.

**And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by **

_Et je m'y accrocherai, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer_

Les joues de la constellationniste devinrent écarlates, et elle répondit à son baiser, laissant le dragon slayer caresser sa langue avec la sienne.

**This innocence is brilliant **

_Cette innocence est éclatant_

Yukino était toujours incapable de lui résister, et il le savait.

Il jouait avec ses lèvres, s'amusant à les délaisser pour son cou, puis à les reprendre, sachant qu'elle en voudrait toujours plus.

Elle ressera sa prise sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher davantage d'elle, avide de ses baisers.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Ce qu'il l'énervait ! Fichu pouvoir de séduction !

**I hope that it will stay**

_J'espère qu'elle va le rester._

Quand il mit fin au baiser, elle ne parvint pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de manque qui l'envahissait.

Rogue l'enlaça tendrement et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque seconde de ce moment.

La dernière chose dont Rogue avait envie était de laisser Yukino là pour se lever et partir en mission avec son imbécile de frère d'armes.

Pourtant, il était bien obligé d'y aller.

Obligé de mettre fin à ce moment parfait.

Il y avait des jours où la seule existence de Sting lui pourissait la vie.

**This moment is perfect please don't go away**

_Ce moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas_

Il fit mine de se lever, mais sa constellationniste de petite amie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et le retint en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Yukino...Je dois partir en mission avec Sting aujourd'hui. murmura t-il.

Elle maudit ce dernier intérieurement. Pourquoi se sentait il obligé de leur pourrir l'existence ?

-S'il-te-plaît...murmura t-elle, pas maintenant...

**I need you now **

_J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant._

Rogue soupira. Chaque seconde passée lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile.

Croyait-elle qu'il avait envie de la laisser ?

Pensait-elle qu'il préférait partir en mission plutôt que de rester avec celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde ?

**_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by._**

_Et je m'y accrocherai, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer_

Rogue était à présent dos à elle, et elle refusa de desserer ses bras autour de son torse. Au contraire, elle s'amusa à en dessiner les contours. Ah, elle se serait damnée pour ses merveilleux abdos. C'était pour elle un véritable délice qu'il dorme torse nu.

Rogue ferma les yeux, et essaya de se focaliser sur autre choses que les doigts de fée de sa petite amie qui passaient et repassaient sur ses muscles tendus. Comment voulait-elle qu'il puisse trouver la force de se lever avec une pareille tentation ?

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou sans interrompre ses caresses.

-Reste avec moi, murmura t-elle.

Le dragon slayer grogna. Ce n'était pas du jeu ça !

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, il se retourna pour lui faire payer cette torture. Elle allait lui voir ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer de lui.

**And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by.**

_Et je m'y accrocherai, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer_

Sting attendrait.

La mission aussi.

Et tout ce qui se trouvait en dehors de sa chambre aussi devrait attendre ou aller au diable.

Parce que c'était _leur_ moment, et qu'il ne laisserait personne le leur prendre.

* * *

N'est-ce pas un peu guimauve ? u.U

En tout cas j'espère que vous ne vous perdez pas en lisant les paroles comme moi

Review ? J'aimerais me faire une idée de ce que vaut cette fic. Merci !


End file.
